


放课后少年

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09





	放课后少年

夏末的放课后，阳光依然明亮，体育馆最角落的器材室落了锁。这里堆的都是不常用的或者多余的器材，只有在每年校运动会的时候才会被拿出使用，几乎没人会来这里，因此屋子也少有人打扫，地面上积着一层薄薄的灰。  
豆原有这间器材室的钥匙，是学生会担任管理员的朋友交给他的，叮叮当当一大串。对方拜托他帮忙看管一周，性格一向温和的豆原挨不住朋友连串的“拜托拜托”，便答应了下来。

而此刻，他和鹤房正藏在这间充满陈旧灰尘味的屋子里，阳光从紧挨天花板的窄窗透进来，能看到空气中漂浮的无数细小尘埃。  
鹤房被他压在身下，高摞起来的海绵垫恰好挡住两人。  
豆原低下头，看着鹤房稍稍瞪大的眼睛。对方的身体绷得有些僵硬，处于一种戒备而紧张的状态，嘴唇也抿紧了，眼神里带着些警示的意味，像一只凶巴巴的小老虎，摆出了敌对的姿态，在豆原眼里却没太大攻击性。  
汗水浸湿了鹤房的额发，因为刚才的最后一节是体育课。课上豆原站在操场边心不在焉地听身旁几个人聊新出的游戏，眼睛全盯着坐在看台上的鹤房，中里和那人挨得很近，叽叽喳喳地不停讲话，男孩一直笑着，偶尔接上几句。  
豆原觉得鹤房笑起来是很好看的，可是鹤房很少冲他笑，视线短暂交接的片刻，他从对方脸上瞅到的更多是一种把他视作对手的不服输的神情。他想自己怕是永远忘不掉社团比赛组队时，因为没有选鹤房做队友，少年露出的稍显阴郁的眼神。  
而那双被不少人夸赞过的漂亮眼睛，微微上翘的眼尾处此刻染上了桃花一样的粉色。豆原听到自己的心跳，扑通扑通在胸腔内震出回响。  
他头脑一热，鬼使神差地抚上鹤房的侧腰。

白色体恤下的腰肢有着紧致的肌肉，皮肤柔软、带着些薄汗的黏腻，他觉得自己的手指快粘在上面挪不开。鹤房没有太大的反应，直到豆原在他腹部来回抚摸的手挪到下方、轻而易举地挑开了系着松紧带的运动裤，他才迟钝地挣扎起来，可随即就被人用更大的力气压制了回去。  
“没事的。”豆原听到自己沙哑的声音，被欲望沾染而变得陌生。这句轻飘飘的安慰不知道是安抚对方还是麻痹想要继续做下去的自己。  
他的手指钻进男生的白色底裤边缘，握住那根东西时才发现对方已经半勃起。豆原有些惊讶，抬头望向鹤房，少年意外地坦荡，并不是想象中羞怯的模样。见豆原愣了，那人反而不高兴起来，沉默着也伸手去扒豆原的裤子。  
为什么总在这种时候有莫名的好胜心？豆原在心底想。

情欲升温得很快，窗户紧闭的器材室里又闷又热，实在不是做这种事情的好地方，但是两人都管不了这么多了。他们一声不吭地撸动着对方的性器，黏腻暧昧的水声在空旷的器材室内回荡，臊得人脸颊发烫。豆原从始至终都望着鹤房的眼睛，对方当然也倔强地盯了回来。  
鹤房的技术不太行。豆原不知道自己这时候怎么能冷静地比较这个，但确实，对方只会单纯地上下撸动，尽管能起到抚慰的作用，却并不能达到让他射出来的程度。他像是引导般刻意用上技巧：用拇指抵住铃口，在浅沟处磨蹭，从水润的顶端滑到根部，揉搓对方浑圆的囊袋。  
鹤房被这样的动作弄得快招架不住。少年喘息着，绯红的嘴唇微微张开，呼出的气息灼热滚烫。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛两颗被泉水浸润的黑色玻璃珠，豆原忍不住更贴近了去看，鹤房被笼罩在他的身体投出的阴影里，像是被他彻底包裹住。他在恍惚间竟产生对方完全属于自己的错觉。

渐渐地，鹤房的喘息越来越重，手上的动作也变慢了，豆原干脆搂过他的腰，把人抱起来让他坐到自己的大腿上。对方比他高五公分，体重却轻了近十斤，尽管不是纤细瘦弱的类型，但豆原总归更壮些。  
两根火热的东西因为这个姿势贴到了一起，豆原用右手握住，顶端渗出的前液糊满他掌心，又被撸动着抹到柱身。  
他背对着有窗的那面墙，斜射进来的阳光刚好洒在鹤房锁骨以上的部位，他看到他白皙的锁骨上亮晶晶的汗，突然产生了想咬一口的欲望。视线上移，是鹤房脸颊处小小的痣，然后是高挺的鼻梁，还有被光线镀上一层金色的睫毛。他真好看，豆原心想。  
他不知道鹤房是否在意他在社团内部颜值第一的评选比赛中投票给了川西学长，若要他重新选择，他依然不会更改答案，他由衷觉得川西帅气且有魅力，对鹤房却是带着些不愿与人分享的私心。所以在听到大泽他们笑嘻嘻地说出鹤房的名字时，豆原不由得承认心里某个地方发出了喀吱喀吱的恼人声响，像是什么在啃噬他的心脏。

鹤房的身体开始颤栗，腿根也绷紧了细细发抖，有一滴汗从他额角间滑下，顺着眉骨流进眼角，他下意识地闭眼低头，从喉间发出一声带着泣音的呜咽。豆原一愣，坏心思地加快了手上的动作。  
攀上顶峰的一瞬，鹤房攀紧了他的肩膀，半是拒绝半是求饶地从牙缝中挤出断断续续的声音：“まめ…は……”  
他堵住对方的唇。  
“叫我まめ就足够了。”豆原稍拉开点距离，盯着鹤房的嘴角轻轻说。少年沉默着没抬头，豆原心头一紧，他是不是生气了？没想到下一秒那人却不甘示弱地回吻过来，过于用力而磕碰到彼此的牙齿，胡乱地在他嘴唇上碾了几下，然后推开他嘟囔说：“扯平了！”  
这不是在比赛啊……豆原无奈地心想，却再次试探着轻轻吻上去，而这次鹤房低垂着眼睫，并没有拒绝。

他用运动裤口袋里的纸巾清理好两人双腿和手指间的秽物，锁好门离开体育馆时已接近黄昏。  
“诶你们怎么在这里？”喝着同款纸盒装饮料的佐藤景瑚和佐佐木真生恰好路过，佐藤的视线在两人身上扫了几个来回，叼着吸管让他说话有些含混不清，“鹤房，大平他们刚才还在找你。”  
“哦，好。”他愣愣地回了一句，汗湿的刘海有点搔到眼睛，便轻轻甩了甩脑袋。  
“话说回来你俩裤子怎么这么脏？禁止私下斗殴哦！”  
“没有。”  
身旁的人认真而迅速地否认了，豆原侧过脸去，只看到对方藏在发间的绯色耳根。  
佐佐木的表情意味深长，他望望鹤房又看看豆原，最后只是招呼佐藤说：“走了。”  
又剩他们两人站在原地，豆原正想开口，鹤房转身就去了另一个方向。  
“再见。”他冲对方的背影说。  
他不确定对方有没有回应，恍惚间似乎听到一声轻轻的“嗯”，却又好像只是风吹过时自己的幻觉。  
夕阳的最后的余晖沉进地平线。

END.


End file.
